


Can You Make It Feel Like Home?

by srk1o3



Category: Construction Workers - Fandom, Jeve - Fandom, Jeve Utica Love, Original Work
Genre: 8AM Love Noises, Alpha Sye, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Nami, Birthday Spanking, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Joe, Canon Compliant - Construction Workers, Canon Temporary Character Death, Construction Angst, Corporal Punishment, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Kink, Gay Rights, Gender or Sex Swap, Guilty Pleasures, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Insecure Steve, Joe You Slut, M/M, Naked Dwarves, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Pineapple and Coconut Scones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle, Steve Feels, Temporary Amnesia, Thumb-sucking, Top Steve, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srk1o3/pseuds/srk1o3





	Can You Make It Feel Like Home?

_2019_

 

At first glance, the components were familiar: a small house residing on a cul de sac street, in a neighborhood quaint and serene. This house was small, one story, and the job required an extension from the back. Simple. Easy. _Safe_. The front door clamored shut as a tall dark haired man puttered slow between its well kept yard and a garage wide open to the world. The construction was set to begin as soon as the weather warmed. But here he stood, observing the mission that Sye's Homeless Commandoes would soon undertake; construction that he had initially refused to be a part of. In his mind, Sye's voice echoed.

_No more than six, seven men. Is'a straight forward job. A couple added rooms. Knock wall down, install fireplace. We looking at maybe adding bathroom here, close up few window there - one, two; no more than two windows close up. Standard procedure. However... we need damn good team. Trustworthy team. Things no more the way they once were... things have changed. The world have changed. What about you, Joe? Are you the man you used to be?_

Standing tall in the barren street, gazing upon the house that would consume so many hours of his once team's time and effort, Joe thought to himself that he was unsure of who he was now. The years had morphed him into something unknown, monstrously irreversible and dangerous. His team was no longer his own. He had no place with them and yet, there he stood, mid sunset, breathing slow and even taking it all in. It was beautiful, just the kind of job he'd always dreamed of working. This family even had a dog, and every time he caught sight of that tiny black and white pup's head in the window he felt the corner of his mouth curve just the slightest bit into a would be smile. _If only... if only this job could be his_. It would have been enough to watch over the Homeless Commandos, just like he always did. Not this time.

And then he stepped forward, bearing left.

 

* * *

 

 

_That's home. Do what you're told. And don't get too close to no one._

 

_— David Ayer_

_“Fury”_

 

* * *

 

 

_2001_

 

SIZE CONSTRUCTION

Wanted: Construction Worker/ Laborer

 _Looking for experienced construction workers_  
_to perform various jobs at various locations._  
_Job requirements are own transportation and some tools._  
_Also looking for laborers looking to learn various trades._

Job Type: Part-time/Full-time

Salary: $14.78 to $21.82 /hour

Location:  
17 ORCHARD DR  
CRANZTON  
RI, 02920-3751

Contact Information:   
Principal  
Mr. Saied, Owner 

 

_(30+ days ago - save job - report job)_

 

 __—_ _ 

 

WEDNESDAY. 11:41 AM. 07/15/2001.

 

"Name?"

"Joe. I'm here to speak with Mr., um, Mr.-"

"Mr. Saied?"

" _Yes_. That's it. Sorry, um, wasn't sure about the exact pronunciation." 

"Joe... Joe," the male receptionist spoke his name quietly to himself, clicking a mouse, eyes scanning the computer screen sat before her. Joe swallowed nervous, awaiting for him to confirm his interview with Mr. Saied this morning. His hands gripped the wooden ledge beneath the window frame separating him from the receptionist. "Joe," the receptionist finally announced, disheartened, "It looks as though you were scheduled for an interview with Mr. Saied at 10:30 AM this morning. Which was one hour ago."

Something inside his chest plummeted, but he stared hard through his sudden confusion. "I-- _no_ , that's impossible," he stuttered, horrified, "It was at 11:30, I _swear_ it was for 11:30, I distinctly remember--"

"Even so," the receptionist interrupted, "it's 11:45 right now."

Joe checked his digital wrist watch fast, "It's actually 11:43." He emphasized the three hopefully.

The receptionist's expression tightened at that. In a dismissive tone he said, "I'm afraid Mr. Saied won't be able to see you right now." 

"Why not?"

"Because you're late. Strict policy against tardiness, sorry kid."

Joe blinked his eyes in disbelief, tried to speak but couldn't find the words. At last he blurted, "Can I schedule another appointment?"

"No."

" _Why?_ " Joe demanded.

The receptionist kept silent, annoyance clear as day on his face. "Mr. Saied doesn't tolerate lateness."

Joe ground his teeth together and slapped his hand against the wood, barging around to the door that lead to the backrooms. 

"Hey- _hey_! What do you think you're doing?" The receptionist called out, rising from his chair at once to chase after Joe. 

Joe immediately spotted the door with the sign 'Mr. Saied K., Owner' and yanked it open, bursting through, and just as he did the receptionist grabbed a bruising hold of his arm. 

Joe yelped, shouting, "Dude, get off me!"

"You are  _not_ suppose to be back here!" Yelled the receptionist, eyes narrowed slits of pure rage. 

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Joe hollered, ready to fight.

" _Nami, PLEASE_. Release the boy."

The receptionist instantly released his death grip on Joe's arm and Joe rubbed at his bicep, cursing beneath his breath. He turned his attention to the head of the room where sat two other men, one on each side of a desk, and both facing their raucous behavior. There was confusion marked on each of the their faces. Joe filled his lungs and breathed out hard, still on edge. 

"My apologies, Mr. Saied." The receptionist, Nami, sounded so kiss-ass Joe could've rolled his eyes. 

"Thank you, Nami. And please, call me Sye." Joe looked back to the man at the head of the desk. So that was Mr. Saied then, light tanned skin and dark hair. He eyed him for a long moment before looking to the other man sitting in front of the desk. He looked much younger, paler with golden hair.

"Sye, of course. Again, I apologize, but this kid wouldn't listen to me. I _told_ him you were busy."

Nami rattled on, but Joe was focussed on the blond boy turned in his seat who seemed unable to stop glancing between himself and Nami. Joe swallowed again, throat dry. "My name's Joe and I'm here for my interview." Joe proclaimed boldly. The blond locked his gaze onto Joe, but Joe stood tall and stared into Mr. Saied's eyes. "I know I'm late but, I-" He squared his shoulders, "I... I wrote down the wrong time and-"

"Hello, Joe. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I so sorry to say I am in middle of other interview. I won't be able to talk to you. It simply wouldn't be fair to this young gentleman here who was actually _on time_."

Joe clenched his jaw, eyes falling to the floor. "Please, I can wait outside."

"I'm sorry, Joe. I too busy for the rest of day. And as Nami inform you, tardiness is against our policy here at Size. Perhaps if you come on time, I could've spoken to you more about this."

An awkward silence overcame the room but then the blond boy spoke and suddenly all the eyes in the room were on him, "I can share my interview with him if that's okay, I don't mind."

Joe perked up, hopeful. 

Mr. Saied seemed taken aback. "Are you sure, Steve?"

Steve gave a soft smile to Joe and then to Mr. Saied, "Yeah, of course. As long as it's okay."

Mr. Saied held back a smile, shrugging rather casually, "As long as you are okay with this, Steve, then so am I." 

Steve's smile cracked open, "All right, this'll be fun. C'mere, Joe." He reached out to pat the chair beside him and Joe hurried forward, sitting next to Steve. 

Mr. Saied nodded to Nami, who was still standing in the doorway, flabbergasted. "That'll be all, Nami. Thank you." Joe heard the door shut behind them and could only assume that Nami took his leave. Next thing Joe knew Steve's hand was in his space awaiting a shake. He weakly took Steve's hand and barely even shook it, surprised to find that Steve matched his lack of strength, almost as though following his lead. 

"Thank you," Joe said gently, realizing his face was on fire.

"You're welcome," Steve was still smiling. 

"Okay, boys." Mr. Saied leaned back in his chair. "Looks like I'll be interviewing you both together. So. Tell me about what drew you to construction work." 

Steve glanced at Joe, Joe could feel it. He seized up, unsure of how this would work. Shit, he felt self-conscious. Now that he was here what the hell was he supposed to say?

"I spent a lot of time building things with my dad," Steve interjected smoothly, causing Joe to look at him, "Basic things, really. Tree houses, cabinets. Spent my high school years pretty hands on." Steve remained focussed on Mr. Saied as he spoke, but beneath the desk he gave Joe's foot a discreet tap with his own. 

And oddly, it comforting. Joe blinked his eyes, feeling suddenly grounded. "Um, yeah. I, I'm interested in picking up a new trade. Not quite ready for college yet, um. Looking to be more hands on, I suppose." 

Steve was grinning at him as he spoke and Mr. Saied kept nodding. Joe found himself cracking a smile of his own as he talked about how he helped his neighbor build their back porch, how much joy it brought him to spend time working in the sun, building something out of nothing.

To that Mr. Saied said, "You may be late bloomer, Joe, but in you eyes... I see burning passion. Passion, I respect. You know, when I younger I too was late many time. But then one day at school, I show up late and the teacher, he say to me, Sye, you have potential that will be waste if you keep coming late. That teacher, he teach me many thing. He specialize in Science, but I see him throughout day; sometimes at lunch, sometimes at recess." 

As Sye carried on, Joe snuck a glance at Steve and immediately dropped his eyes when he realized Steve had chosen that moment to do the same to him. Without looking up, Joe extended his foot to tap Steve's but couldn't work the nerve up to see Steve's reaction to it. 

A half hour later Mr. Saied said to them both. "Steve and Joe, I like you both very much. Welcome to the Homeless Commandos."


End file.
